Privaron Primera
by Lord Gale119
Summary: -Rewrite Pending-
1. 1Primera1

Privaron Primera

1… Primera…1

"Tell us, brother… Do you have a name?" Sosuke Aizen, ex-Shinigami and traitor to the soul society inquired, eager to confirm the success of the Hogyoku's transformation process. The red-haired man rose from where he knelt of the floor, his blood red eyes opening for the first time since he was a hollow. His voice reverberated inside the chamber, filling the space with its calm tones.

"Stratalvi… Raeonoro Stratalvi." The newly made Arrancar tested all his limbs, stretching and twisting, until he knew his new body worked. His hollow hole, while rather small, was located on his sternum, right underneath his collarbone. Covering his whole back, in dark black ink, was a large, spiky "1." He picked up the clothes laying next to him, and dressed himself. The white jacket was long, with the coattails brushing the floor, and the collar covering his hollow hole. The white Hakama, secured by a black sash, was comfortable, and allowed a wide range of movement. It was then that the Arrancar noticed the Katana resting on the ground next to him. Picking it up, he felt a sort of… completion, but not quite. It was as if this sword was part of him, but more was missing. Tucking the weapon into his sash, he turned back to the man who had given him human form. Raeonoro knelt, bowing his head in a show of …respect. Almost. Aizen nodded, then drew his sword, and tapped both of the kneeling man's shoulders with the flat of the blade.

"Rise, Raeonoro Stratalvi, and greet your siblings." He intoned, sweeping his arm towards the assembled Espada. The first to greet the new Primera was a green haired girl, who looked roughly fifteen or sixteen, and had what appeared to be a ram skull on top of her head. She held out her hand, chirping in a young voice that - somehow - fit her,

"Ohayo, Rayo-kun! My name is Neliel Tu Odershvank." Raeonoro shook her hand, secretly irked at the nickname, but he let it slide. It was probably just who she was. "I'm the Terceira, and you're the Primera, so you outrank me, along with everyone else. Ulquiorra here,"

A pale, melancholic-looking young man nodded at the mention of his name, seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

"…Is Cuatra. Dordonii over there,"

A man with a mustache and goatee waved, with a simple

"Hey,"

"Is the fifth. Grimmjow,"

A savage-looking man with half a jaw on the side of his face grinned.

"Is sexta,"

From here on, she named several more. Raeonoro studied all the Espada, trying to determine potential allies should he ever need them.

Neliel was almost guaranteed, though there was the fact that she seemed nearly _pacifistic_.

Ulquiorra was too much of a cipher for now, so he would have to wait.

Dordonii was far too dedicated to Aizen, it seemed, and if Raeonoro had to take matters into his own hands, the fifth would only be a hindrance.

Cirruci was a possibility, though he wasn't sure.

Aaroniero Arrurueie… He was just creepy. But he was another possibility.

The seventh, Leroux, practically _worshipped _Aizen, and wouldn't do anything if it wasn't Aizen's command. He was out.

Grimmjow might follow him, though it would probably depend on what was in it for the blue-haired warrior.

Nnoitora, the octava, was definitely out. Something about his smile, his leer, pissed Raeonoro off, and the Primera could practically _see_ the bloodlust rolling off him. He'd have to watch his back around this one.

The decima, Szayel Apporo Granz, was the most likely to join him other than Neliel, but Raeonoro had to be sure first. But that would come later. For now, he would see what Aizen had in store for him and his brethren.

The Self-appointed king had moved over to a long table meant to seat at least eleven, and the others were moving as well. Neliel grabbed his arm and pulled him into the seat next to her, two down from where Aizen himself sat at the end. The dark-haired man said something about "Tea time," and he and the rest of the Arrancars drank the liquid, which, in all honesty, confused him. As a hollow, the only thing he had ever felt was hunger, never thirst. The need for hydration was alien, new. Sure, he had drunk the blood of those he killed, at first, but that had proven useless when the hunger never abated. Tentatively, he took a sip, and was surprised to find it quite good. When they had all finished, Aizen set aside his cup, and addressed the group.

"I'm sure the majority of you are wondering for what purpose you were brought into my world and my service." Raeonoro frowned. This was Heuco Mundo, the world of _Hollows. _This was _their_ world, and _he_ was the intruder. Yes, Sosuke had conquered Los Noches, but Raeonoro had been a Vasto Lorde for _years_ before Aizen had arrived. He could see that Ulquiorra and Neliel had similar expressions on their faces, while Grimmjow was downright dubious. Szayel's eyebrows were furrowed, but that was all. The others just looked to Aizen expectantly, awaiting his next words. Sweeping his arms in a dramatic fashion, he continued to preach to the assembled warriors.

"I plan to fix the broken, corrupt order that governs the three worlds." Raeonoro simply lifted an eyebrow, still awaiting a real answer. "The Shinigami kill hollows for what is their nature, while overlooking a major fact: Without the hollows to eat souls, the soul society would be overflowing with the dead, and chaos would reign. So the Shinigami kill the Hollows, the hollows kill Shinigami in kind, and the humans never notice a thing. The worlds don't coexist, they collide. I plan to fix that... and you, my siblings, along with your kin, shall be of the utmost importance in my grand scheme." Then it dawned on the Primera what exactly his "leader" was saying. Aizen planned to rule all three worlds and force them to coexist through force...with the Espada at the forefront of the slaughter. He was sure that was what it would be, for even the weakest of the numeros would be enough to massacre a whole city full of humans. "I wish to wipe away the old ways and usher in the order and peace we shall create--"

"…Through war." All heads turned in the direction of the speaker, and most were surprised to see that it was Raeonoro who had spoken, not Neliel, though the green haired girl did look pretty uneasy with the idea of fighting. A look of anger upon his face, the new primera stood up, slamming his hand on the table. "You want to start a war and conquer _three_ worlds, and we're supposed to be your damned weapons?!" From his standpoint behind the table, Kaname Tosen scowled. Aizen-sama had just brought the Arrancar into his army, and already the cur was causing trouble. Of course, this outburst only made Aizen's smile grow more cruel and sinister.

"Ah, but does not peace exist alongside conflict? In order to unite the three realms, they must be shown that resistance is futile, that we will give no quarter to those who resist." He looked pointedly at the still dubious arrancar. "…That we will crush _any_ and _all_ opposition. The same..." Behind him, Gin Ichimaru's grin widened, and his slit-like red eyes bored into Raeonoro from across the room, who felt the fox-like man's stare despite Aizen's continuing speech. "...goes for those who won't follow, as well as heretics. We must have unity, or we cannot do our duty, and thus, our destiny will be lost." (**A.N: Yes, Bionicle. Sue me!**)

The Espada scowled, relenting to the death god's logic. '_Only for now, Aizen. Only until I find out what ELSE you plan on doing with your new army…' _

The dark haired man's smile instantly become benevolent, and the look in his eyes said he had an idea.

"Raeonoro-kun… Why not choose your fracion? I can have Szayel do the transformation process, if you'd like." His eyes stared the arrancar down, DARING him to object, to refuse his offer. Raeonoro knew that if he rose to the challenge, he would be punished. He would most likely die. And so he did the only thing he could to preserve his own life. He nodded stiffly, his utterance of

"Thank you, Aizen…sama." only just barely audible. As Raeonoro rose, so did Szayel. The decima bowed as they left the room, though it was with a frown of his own.

Well, Tell me how it was. R&R! I DEMAND reviews! Anyhoo, This is one of my top priority stories, though I will not update for a while yet. I will answer questions at the beggining of the chapters, but remember: I don't care if this isn't canon, it's my story! If you MUST insult me, then be warned, I WILL laugh. In fact, DO send flames. I could use a good joke.

Anyway, R&R, and I'll do my best.


	2. 2Fraccion2

First, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. It made me very glad to see that people love my story. ^^ Now, the rating on this story may fluctuate, depending on the material. After all, I plan for this to be one of my sexier stories. To al who asked for an update, this is for you.

Remember: Lord Gale loves you all.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Privaron Primera

chapter 2.

Down, down, down they went. Walking down a seemingly endless stair, Raeonoro followed Szayel, still unsure of what he would be doing at the end. If there was one. Neither Arrancar said anything on the way down, and it only irritated Raeonoro further. After a minute more of insufferable quiet, the Primera chose to voice a question that had been on his mind ever since Aizen had mentioned it.

"Szayel?"

"Yes, Stratalvi-san?" The effeminate man seemed nervous, though Raeonoro couldn't understand why.

Ignoring these thoughts, Raeonoro continued.

"I've been wondering…What exactly are fraccion?"

The question seemed to spark Szayel's affinity for explanations,

"Fracion are arrancars made specifically for serving us espada. They are more like a servant class. We can have as many as we want, and they within our jurisdiction. We can do anything to them and get away with it." Just the way the scientist was talking repulsed Raeonoro. How could he talk about other beings like that? It was…it was appalling, to treat any underling like an object. He knew this, somehow. Though…he was dead, and reborn, so perhaps it was the remains of his old self crying out….but no matter _what _it was, he knew it was right. It was this same voice that had led him to standing up to Aizen, but that wasn't a good thing.

He sighed, then nodded.

"Alright, then. How much longer till we're there?"

His answer was a mere laugh.

"We're already here."

--

When she awoke, she had no idea where she was. Or _what_ for that matter. When she touched her face, where there once was white bone, there was now only pink flesh. Her hand moved upwards slowly, her fingers running over her long, dark-green hair, until it met the hair-clip like bone fragment, the only remains of her mask.

Arrancar. That's what she was now.

--

_In front of them stood an enormous gate, consisting of two wrought-iron metal doors. They had an extremely gothic look to them, much like the gates of hell, only, minus the skeletons. They opened on approach, revealing a place Raeonoro never thought he'd see ever again. _

_"Th-the Menos Forest!" He gasped, turning to Szayel, his expression incredulous. _

_"The fracion come from this hellhole?" Szayel nodded, a strange smile on his face. _

_"Of course. Where else would they come from?" _

There were no furnishings in her room, no windows, and a single door. There were clothes, neatly folded, sitting on the floo next to her, reminding her that she was completely naked, save a single sheet draped over her body. The empty room made her small squeak of embarassment seem even louder. She hurried to get dressed, managing only half of the strange dress. It was quite pretty, yes, but it was definately odd. The sleeves were far too long, and she doubted that it was a mistake.

_Raeonoro grabbed Szayel's collar, his expression dark._

_"Are you telling me you take other hollows from thier home, and turn them into servants? And you expect me to-" Szayel gripped Raeonoro's wrist, his tone forceful, for once. _

_"Stratalvi, do you not understand?" He pointed off into the dark, his voice growing louder. Raeonoro blinked, bemused. _

_"What are you talking about, Granz? Understand what?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed. Szayel laughed, gesturing about._

_"We're taking them out of this horrible place! We give them a true home, and in return, they serve us." Raeonoro let go of Szayel's collar, finally understanding. The scientist continued, his voice back to a lower volume. _

_"You could even say we're giving them a reason for living." When Raeonoro still looked puzzeled, the pink haired man espada continued. _

_"Hollows exist to eat. Endlessly eat. But when the mask is removed, the hunger dissappears. A void is left, even greater than the one before." He stared pointedly at Raeonoro before speaking again. _

_"You are no exception. And neither are the fracion. We arrancar feel the need to fill the void, so we find something. I experiment, modify, tamper. You will find your own purpose. But the fraccion need thier purpose to be given to them. _We need _to give them a purpose." With that, he walked back in the direction of the stairs, leaving Raeonoro on his own. _

_"When you are ready, I will know. Just be sure the hollows are asleep first, and I'll take care of the rest." And then he was gone. Raeonoro turned to face the forest, pondering Szayel's words. _

_"Give them... a purpose..."_

The door opened, and she turned around,

"Wha-?!" Her own voice, soft and quiet, completely alien to her.

_He dashed through the trees, moving in long bounds. Such speed! He had only dreamed of this as a hollow. He was quickly approaching his target. It was thanks to pesquisa, the powerful sensory ability bestowed to hollows. Most used it subconciously, simply _knowing_ where prey, food, was. But he had honed it as a Vasto lorde, refining it, until he could tell how stong his prey was, how far away it was, and even where it would be in a short time. Now, he was tracing three "scents", each nearly equal in strength. They were very close together as well. He grinned as he took another giant-sized bound. He was on the hunt. _

_He stopped suddenly, his grin growing wider. He was there. Down below, he could see the three hollows. One looked like a lion, the other a deer. The final one interested him the most. An enormous snake lay coiled around a tree, looking on dissinterestedly. He suddenly was curious. A hollow, bored? Raeonoro was amazed. Surely, the hunger outwieghed the snake's own interests, right? _

_He was positive now. These were the hollows he would pick. Abandoning stealth all together, he jumped down, straight in between the three. _

_The Lion was the first to react, and thus, the first to fall. It roared, charging him with fangs and claws. A smirk upon his face, the primera swung his arm up, and snapped his fingers. The red light of a bala illuminated the dark forrest for a split second, and when it died down, the lion was unconcious. '_one down.'_ he thought, turning back to the other two. Just in time to see the deer charging him as well, antlers lowered and prepared to skewer him. But they passed through empty air. Raeonoro stood on top of the hollow's horns, balancing with one leg raised. ' _two left.' _He brought his foot crashing down, knocking the deer out cold in a single blow. _

'And then there was one...'_ He smirked again, not at all surprised or dissapointed with the results. But still, he was quite proud. Their reaction times were incredible, and they were confident in their strength, even though he was stronger by far. And now, for the last one. The snake-_

_He whipped around, eyes wide, and saw the snake hollow less than a meter from his face, fangs bared. His shocked look was soon replaced by an amused smile. _

_"Ah." He whispered, _

_"You." He reached up, and, grabbng a fang, stopped the snake in it's tracks. Raeonoro stared at it, looking into it's eyes, chuckling at it's obvious surprise. It was time to put what Szayel said to the test. He spoke softly, his smooth voice and tone ensnaring the hollow more and more with every word. _

_"Your strikes, menos...They lack...purpose. I...can give you purpose. I will give you a reason to exist. You shall..." He sonido'd up onto the snake's back, knocking it out with a quick strick to the spine. _

_"Exist alongside me, as I rule my own kingdom." He stepped down, flaring his reiatsu as a signal to Szayel._

She spun around, facing the intruder. Her embarassment and horror were forgotten almost immediately. There, in the doorway, stood the man who had done this to her.

He had Bright red hair that spiked backwards and forewards, and deep red eyes. Those eyes...they were the same eyes that had entranced her, those circles of blood. His features were handsome, very handsome. He stood a good foot above her, and he held himslf with such poise and confidence. And then he spoke.

"My name is Raeonoro Stratalvi, Primera Espada." Here he gave a small bow, more like a nod, before he asked her,

"Now, do you have a name?" She blinked, then managed,

"S-Sun-Sun." She turned her back to him, attempting to hide herself from his gaze.

"My name is Sun-Sun."

--

It was the middle of August, and Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't be more bored. After all the hype and excitement of the past month, he had thought that peace was just what he needed.

_Brzz._

Wrong.

Whatever Ichigo needed, it _wasn't_ his old life. And it most _definately_ wasn't School. Sure, he got great grades as usual, but what good were they? After all, it seemed like being a Deputy Shinigami was a life-long, full-time job....one that didn't pay cash.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, and slowly, all the students began to make their way out. Sighing, Ichigo got up from his seat, and, ignoring Keigo's request to walk home together, proceeded to make his way home.

"Ichigo!"

Hearing the voice, the strawberry turned back.

"What is it...Shinji, right?" He said, his tone bemused. The blonde teen smiled.

"That's me!" Without waiting, Ichigo started walking again, talking over his shoulder.

"Well, Shinji, I'm not really in any mood for conversation right now. Why don't we talk tomor-"

"By then, it might be too late." Ichigo was stopped dead by the tone in the new student's voice. Turning to face the strange teen, he saw that the goofy, strange boy was gone. In his place was a young man with the hardened eyes of a warrior.

"Sh-Shinji?"

Shinji strode up to Ichigo, the look on his face dead serious.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you may have less time than you think."

Utterly bewildered, all Ichigo could say was,

"What?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, how was it? Please tell me. I desperately want to know. A little short, yes, but I think it got the job done. R&R, please!


	3. Gale here

Yo, readers!

Alright, First of all, thanks to everyone who reviews this story, with an special thanks to Natsumi tan, who has read even more of my stories. Well, the third chapter is on the way, and will replace this one when it's done, which may be soon.

First of all, I have changed the category to Sun-sun, not Ichigo and Neliel, which I'm sure would lose me a few potential readers, due to Sun-sun only JUST gaining popularity in several more fics, but hey, I'm happier with a few readers who will come back over a lot of readers who don't review. ^_^ They need an OC button tho _ you'd think with how popular they are, they're be entered, but apparently not. _

Secondly, I want to know what people would think....Will Ichigo's pairing remain as Nel, or is there any other arrancar, or even some other character, you want to see him paired with? I would like for him to be paired with an arrancar (what I have kinda hinges on it, but plans do change.), but that's still up to fate. Raeonoro will be paired with Sun-sun, with no changes, unless I decide to get pervy and give him a Harem....which could happen, but Sun-sun does not change.

Also, a Poll is up for Within Sapphire eyes for Naruto's harem pairings, will Yugito and Shion in the lead overall (I'm counting votes from people who message me as well). The Warring worls poll is still open, so if you want me to put that back up, I can, and so is the poll for the "paths" for WW.

A tasty tidbit of info: This fic actually was inspired by Neonzangetsu's "will you be my queen" Fic, but soon grew into something I consider, in the bigger picture of the plot, truly epic.

I know I've said things here and there about how I want reviews that are actual reviews, not just a few words, but I'm starting to think that maybe people just don't read what I put at the end. This angers me, because if you're going to read the fanfic, why not just read the little foot note at the bottom too? Bah, I'm going to rant big time if this goes on any more, so I'll end it here.

Thanks for eading my fic, guys and girls and anons. ^_^

Gale.


End file.
